Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include, for example, a movable partition comprising foldable or collapsible panels configured to enclose or subdivide a room or other area. Often such partitions may be utilized simply for purposes of versatility in being able to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms. The subdivision of a larger area may be desired, for example, to accommodate multiple groups or meetings simultaneously. In other applications, such partitions may be utilized for noise control depending, for example, on the activities taking place in a given room or portion thereof
Movable partitions may also be used to provide a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier. For example, when implemented as a fire barrier, movable partitions may be constructed to meet certain specifications relating to fire resistance and may be utilized as fire barrier doors in condominiums, apartments, office buildings, high-rise buildings, casinos, malls, or any other location where desired or required by fire codes. The movable partitions are normally open and, when a fire is sensed, are automatically closed. In such a case, the partition barrier may be configured to automatically close upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as the actuation of an associated alarm. For example, one or more accordion or similar folding-type partitions may be used as a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier wherein each partition is formed with a plurality of panels connected to one another with hinges. The hinged connection of the panels allows the partition to fold and collapse into a compact unit for purposes of storage when not deployed. The partition may be stored in a pocket formed in the wall of a building when in a retracted or folded state. When the partition is deployed to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms, secure an area during a fire, or for any other reason, the partition may be extended along an overhead track, which is often located above the movable partition in a header assembly, until the partition extends a desired distance across the room.
When deployed, a leading end of the movable partition, often defined by a component known as a lead post, complementarily engages a receptacle in a fixed structure, such as a wall, or engages a mating receptacle of another door. Such a receptacle may be referred to as a striker, door jamb or a door post when formed in a fixed structure, or as a mating lead post when formed in another movable partition. It is desirable that the lead post be substantially aligned with the mating receptacle such that the movable partition may be completely closed and an appropriate seal formed between the movable partition and the mating receptacle.
When implemented as an automatic door system including, for example, a motor and a control system, the movable partition often includes various sensors and switches to assist in the control of the movable partition. For example, a conventional automatic movable partition, when used as a fire barrier, may include a button that a user may press to cease movement of the door or may include a control system that can sense a load applied to the motor driving the movable partition resulting from an obstruction blocking the path of the movable partition while the movable partition is closing.